


Promise Me

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore ha riempito la sala della console di scritte, ma non finiscono lì, c’è una piccola porta da cui si vedono altre scritte. Quello che Clara trova dietro a quella porta è diverso da quello che si aspettava.<br/>Inizia tutto per curiosità, ma nulla è mai quello che sembra con il Dottore.<br/>***<br/>Dalla storia:<br/><i>Molte scritte sono uguali a quelle vicino alla console, segue un’equazione lunghissima lungo tutto il corridoio fino ad arrivare ad una sala circolare dove ci sono sei porte, le uniche cose risparmiate dai calcoli.</i><br/>Osserva le porte, sono diverse da quelle che ha sempre visto all’interno del TARDIS, non sembrano tecnologiche, sembrano di vero legno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Promise Me  
>  **Autore:** TAKeRu_ECHY  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who  
>  **Personaggi:** Clara Oswald, Twelve  
>  **Genere:** Generale, Slice of life  
>  **Raiting:** Verde  
>  **Avvisi:** Missing Moment, Angst  
>  **Pairing** **:** none  
>  **Parole:** 2.127  
>  **Disclamer:** Non possiedo alcun personaggio o sede cui faccio riferimento, è tutta proprietà della BBC e di quel genio di Moffat.  
>  **Note:** Vi giuro che non so come sia uscita fuori questa storia. Ve lo giuro.  
>  È la mia prima storia su Doctor Who e sono anche emozionata.  
> È un mio headcanon e volevo condividerlo con voi.  
>    
> 

Le pareti del TARDIS sono piene di lavagne riempite fino all’ultimo centimetro di calcoli. Ovunque Clara si volta vede solo numeri, cerchi e formule matematiche.  
  
Pensava che le lavagne fossero solo nella sala della console, ma ultimamente ha visto arrivare il Dottore da una piccola porticina nascosta sotto le scale e ha visto delle scritte all’interno.  
  
Non riesce a resistere alla curiosità, scende velocemente le scale cercando di non fare rumore.  
  
Si guarda intorno controllando di non essere seguita, dalle porte aperte del TARDIS sente il Dottore che parla da solo, sta discutendo sulle diverse piante presenti nell’appartamento di Clara e su come potrebbe raddoppiarne l’efficienza e diminuirne i consumi d’acqua.  
  
Clara sorride, sa che una volta che il Dottore inizia a parlare nessuno lo può fermare e questo le dà quasi un ora di tempo prima che si accorga che nessuno lo sta ascoltando e che venga a cercarla.  
  
Apre la porta e la prima cosa che vede è una lavagna che si estende su tutta la parete, osservando meglio vede che le pareti sono lavagne e anche il pavimento lo è.  
  
È completamente circondata da calcoli incomprensibili.  
  
Si incammina nel corridoio, sta attenta a non cancellare nulla delle scritte a terra. Si china e nota che le scritte non sono fatte col gesso, ma con il pennarello.  
  
Molte scritte sono uguali a quelle vicino alla console, segue un’equazione lunghissima lungo tutto il corridoio fino ad arrivare ad una sala circolare dove ci sono sei porte, le uniche cose risparmiate dai calcoli.  
  
Osserva le porte, sono diverse da quelle che ha sempre visto all’interno del TARDIS, non sembrano tecnologiche, sembrano di vero legno.  
  
Si avvicina alla prima porta sulla sinistra, ha un colore rosa pallido e ha una rosa intagliata al centro.  
  
Clara apre la porta e accende la luce. La prima cosa che sente è un odore di vaniglia.  
  
È una camera da letto, ha un letto a due piazze sfatto, una scrivania incasinata con centinaia di fogli sparsi sopra, dei disegni e diverse lettere, l’armadio semiaperto rivela i vestiti all’interno e ci sono molte magliette e pantaloni lasciati sulla sedia e sul letto. Sono da ragazza, molto giovanili e colorati. Una vestito rosa anni ’30 le ruba l’attenzione, la stoffa è molto delicata e bella.  
  
Clara chiude l’armadio e torna ad osservare le pareti, ci sono diverse cornici con delle foto. Si avvicina per osservarle meglio, in una c’è una ragazza con i capelli biondi abbracciata ad un uomo sulla cinquantina con delle orecchie enormi, nella cornice accanto c’è sempre la stessa ragazza ma con un uomo più magro e alto, lei indossa l’abito rosa, lui ha i capelli cotonati e un completo marrone.  
  
Clara lo riconosce, è il Dottore. Quel Dottore più giovane che ha conosciuto quando hanno salvato Gallifrey.  
  
“Quindi questo sei tu, Dottore” dice indicando l’uomo della foto precedente, sorride.  
  
Osserva le altre foto, il Dottore sorride in tutte quante. In alcune ci sono altre persone, una donna più grande che assomiglia alla ragazza, un ragazzo di colore e un uomo molto attraente.  
  
Esce dalla stanza spegnendo la luce, richiude la porta e sfiora con le dita la rosa notando le piccole gemme incastonate nei contorni.  
  
Passa alla porta accanto, è di un marrone chiaro con una spirale intagliata. Entra e trova una camera simile alla precedente, ma questa è ordinata: il letto è rifatto, la scrivania è libera e l’armadio chiuso.  
  
Le foto sulle pareti sono di meno, la ragazza con il Dottore ha la carnagione scura e non sembra veramente felice, anche il Dottore sembra avere delle ombre che gli offuscano gli occhi, come un dolore dentro che non riesce a far passare.  
  
Clara esce dalla stanza e passa alla successiva.  
  
Il rosso acceso sembra brillare, al centro della porta è intagliato un sole con un rubino al centro.  
  
Entra nella stanza e la trova piena di scatole porta cappelli e valigie, molte disfatte altre ancora intere, Clara sente un leggero odore di cioccolata al latte e respira a pieni polmoni.  
  
Il letto è rifatto, ma le coperte sono spostate come se fosse stato fatto velocemente; la scrivania è piena di cartoline e oggetti provenienti da ogni parte.  
  
L’armadio è pieno di altre valigie e solo alcuni vestiti sono riposti nei cassetti e attaccati alle grucce.  
  
Le pareti sono piene di foto, la donna ha i capelli rossi, degli occhi accessi e un bellissimo sorriso. Il Dottore accanto a lei sorride e sembra aver perso quell’ombra che oscurava le foto della ragazza precedente, sembra felice.  
  
Molte foto ritraggono lei e il Dottore che indicano un  qualcosa dietro di loro: un albero blu, un monolite di ghiaccio, una cascata di diamanti.  
  
Esce dalla stanza riluttante, adora quell’odore.  
  
La porta dopo è arancione con dei dettagli argentati, l’intaglio al centro raffigura un elmo e una bambola di pezza. Appena apre la porta viene investita dall’odore di bastoncini di pesce e crema pasticcera.  
  
C’è un letto a castello su una parete e un letto a due piazze sull’altra, questa stanza è molto più grande delle altre tre. Clara capisce che ci dovevano stare due persone, riesce a vedere abiti da uomo e da donna.  
  
Sul letto a castello c’è un foglio attaccato con due diverse calligrafie, una la riconosce come quella del Dottore e l’altra deve essere di uno dei due che vivevano nella stanza.  
  
“ _Avevamo detto di non metterlo!  
 **I letti a castello sono forti! Sono letti, ma hanno le scale!**  
Non ci interessano le scale. Vogliamo un letto.  
 **Guastafeste.**_ ”  
  
Clara si immagina quel battibecco che forse non è avvenuto solo attraverso un biglietto, ma anche dal vivo.  
  
Va a vedere le pareti, si meraviglia dalla quantità enorme che è attaccata alla parete e vede che ci sono anche degli album di fotografie sulla scrivania.  
  
Sono in tre in quasi tutte le foto: il Dottore, una ragazza dai capelli rossi e un ragazzo dal naso enorme. Sono felici, raggianti.  
  
Quel Dottore è lo stesso che lei ha conosciuto, quella faccia giovane e piena di vita, ma qui sembra averne molta di più. Lei ha conosciuto un Dottore che si era spezzato una volta di troppo, ma quest’uomo ha ancora la felicità nei suoi occhi.  
  
Vede le foto di un matrimonio, il Dottore abbraccia i due, ha gli occhi lucidi e sembra anche più felice della sposa.  
  
Le foto attaccate alla parete sopra il letto hanno una quarta persona, Clara la riconosce: è River, la moglie del Dottore.  
  
In una foto c’è una grande torta con scritto “Buon Compleanno Melody” e il Dottore bacia la guancia di River, sembrano una famiglia felice e Clara pensa che molto probabilmente lo erano stati.  
  
Esce dalla stanza con il sorriso sulle labbra, inizia a capire che quelle stanze sono dei vecchi compagni del Dottore e che lui le conserva per mantenere la loro memoria viva.  
  
La porta vicino è argentata, ha un paesaggio con un ruscello inciso sopra, l’acqua è stata fatta con piccoli cristalli azzurri e le foglie dell’albero sono cristalli verdi simili a smeraldi.  
  
Appena entra viene investita da un odore di pino, si sente come trasportata in una foresta.  
  
La stanza che ha di fronte è diversa dalle altre: ha un grande letto al centro, nessuna scrivania, ma una libreria piena di volumi di ogni forma e dimensione, riconosce una copia di _Summer Falls_ di Amy Williams, Clara ricorda di aver prestato quel libro ai ragazzi a cui faceva da tata.  
  
Le pareti verdi hanno molte foto, nella maggior parte c’è il Dottore e River insieme, in alcune c’è solo uno dei due. Nota una foto fatta allo specchio con River che tiene la macchina fotografica mentre il Dottore l’abbraccia da dietro e le bacia la guancia.  
  
In alcune foto c’è anche la coppia della stanza prima, sorridono sempre e questo riscalda il cuore di Clara, si sente felice per il Dottore.  
  
Si volta e osserva meglio il letto, ci sono due comodini, quello a destra più vicino alla porta ha una scatola rettangolare poggiata vicino ad una cornice ribaltata.  
  
Clara prende la scatolina e la apre, dentro c’è un farfallino blu un po’ rovinato e logoro. Prende la cornice e la alza.  
  
Gli occhi di Clara si riempiono di lacrime.  
  
È una foto bellissima: il Dottore ha un completo nero e River un bellissimo vestito verde, si vede dai loro volti che sono innamorati.  
  
Il Dottore le stringe la mano sinistra dove Clara vede lo stesso anello che ora indossa lui, quella striscia dorata con la pietra verde.  
  
È la foto del loro matrimonio, dietro di loro si vede l’altra coppia che sorride.  
  
È una delle foto più felici che Clara abbia potuto trovare ed è ribaltata per non essere vista.  
  
Riappoggia la foto rimettendola come l’aveva trovata e esce velocemente dalla stanza.  
  
Si scontra contro qualcosa che le afferra le braccia, Clara alza il volto e vede gli occhi del Dottore.  
  
Sono arrabbiati, ma anche stanchi e comprensivi.  
  
“Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto. Io- Io- scusa.”  
  
Si libera dalla presa del Dottore e si allontana velocemente.  
  
“Non sei curiosa di vedere cosa c’è dietro all’ultima porta?”  
  
La voce del Dottore la ferma, si volta e lo osserva. Ha la sua posa: mani nelle tasche, il risvolto rosso della giacca ad attirare l’attenzione e quegli occhi vispi incorniciati da quelle sopracciglia accigliate.  
  
“Non sei arrabbiato?” chiede, si asciuga gli occhi.  
  
“No. Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo, sei una ragazza curiosa e testarda.”  
  
Clara si avvicina, sta per aprire la bocca e fare un’altra domanda, ma il Dottore l’anticipa.  
  
“Suppongo che l’abbia già capito, ma per conferma: sì. Sono le stanze di quelli che sono stati qui prima di te”, osserva le porte velocemente senza soffermarsi su nessuna.  
  
Clara vorrebbe chiedergli milioni di cose, perché conserva ancora tutto, perché queste stanze sono nascoste, ma non appena vede gli occhi del Dottore e riesce a leggerci tutta la tristezza e il dolore che hanno passato, capisce: è difficile lasciar andare le persone che si amano.  
  
“Cosa c’è dietro a quella porta?”  
  
Il Dottore sorride, “Aprila e scoprilo da sola.”  
  
Clara si avvicina alla porta, si volta ad ogni passo a vedere l’espressione del Dottore.  
  
Si sente come una bambina piccola che la lasciano allontanare di casa da sola per la prima volta, che si volta a vedere se i genitori sono ancora lì per venirla a prendere se lei avesse troppa paura.  
  
Si trova di fronte alla porta, un verde chiaro, osserva l’incisione, passa il dito sui contorni di quella figura.  
  
“È... è un soufflé.”  
  
Sente la mano del Dottore appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla, afferra la maniglia e apre la porta.  
  
Sente odore di zucchero filato, ma la stanza che ha di fronte a lei è vuota, ci sono solo una cinquantina di foto attaccate ai muri, ma nient’altro.  
  
Clara si avvicina alla prima foto e vede che raffigura una giovane lei con un casco da motocicletta in mano mentre osserva il Big Ben.  
  
Anche le altre foto sono sue, alcune sono state scattate con il suo cellulare anni prima.  
  
“È la mia stanza” dice con una nota di tristezza nella voce.  
  
“Clara” dice il Dottore mentre le si avvicina, “questa stanza, come le altre è stata creata dal TARDIS in automatico. Non appena si crea un legame di qualsiasi tipo, una di queste appare e si inizia a riempire con tutto quello che facciamo. Quando qualcuno mi lascia, tutto quello che ha lasciato in giro viene teletrasportato qui. Queste stanze sono tutto quello che mi rimane di voi.”  
  
“Sono dei memoriali.”  
  
“Sono la testimonianza di esperienze, di cambiamenti e di cose che sono state dimenticate. Sono tutto quello che ho.”  
  
Clara si avvicina alla parete, tira fuori una penna e scrive una frase sul muro.  
  
“Promettimi che tu non ti dimenticherai mai di noi”, si volta verso l’altro e lo guarda negli occhi.  
  
“Neanche un secondo” promette il Dottore.  
  
Clara lo supera e esce dalla stanza, si ferma a osservare le scritte sui muri.  
  
“Dottore, prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi cosa sono tutte queste scritte.”  
  
“Tutto a tempo debito, Clara”, si avvicina alla parete e legge la scritta.  
  
Sfiora le parole con le dita, gli occhi lucidi e una sola lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia.  
  
“Lo prometto, non vi dimenticherò mai” sussurra, è una promessa fatta più a se stesso che a Clara.  
  
Esce dalla stanza e osserva la giovane donna davanti a lui, sorride e le fa cenno di seguirla.  
  
La luce nella stanza resta accesa, al centro della parete di fronte alla porta c’è la scritta che ha fatto Clara, il TARDIS la sta ingrandendo in modo da renderla ben visibile.  
  
È una promessa.  
  
È un promemoria.  
  
È tutto quello che si deve ricordare di fare il Dottore.  
   
  


 

**_Run!_ **   
**_Run you clever man_ **   
**_And remember us!_ **

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Echy’s Corner**  
>     
> Ho già ricevuto le minacce del mio migliore amico, quindi per favore siate clementi.  
> È nata da un’idea, una voglia di scrivere incontrollabile.  
> Questa storia ha voluto essere scritta e io non ho voluto (e potuto) fermarla.  
> L’ho già detto che è un mio headcanon: il Dottore conserva tutte le cose delle sue vecchie companions per ricordarsi di loro e delle promesse che ha fatto durante gli anni.
> 
>  
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta, questa serie mi ha cambiato la vita e sono felice di essere riuscita finalmente a scrivere qualcosa legato al Dottore e a tutte le sue vecchie companion.  
> Voglio ringraziare chiunque stia leggendo questa storia, grazie mille *hug*
> 
> Bye bye sweeties :3  
> Echy;
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
> **Contatti:**  
>  # [Facebook](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) # [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TAKeRu_ECHY) # [Tumblr](http://takeru-echy.tumblr.com/) #  
> # [LiveJournal](http://takeru-echy.livejournal.com/) # [Archivio](http://echy-world.blogfree.net/) #
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> **  
> Campagna di Promozione Sociale - Messaggio No Profit:  
> **  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Dona l’8‰ del tuo tempo alla causa pro recensioni.  
> Farai felice milioni di scrittori.
> 
> **(Chiunque voglia aderire al messaggio, può copia-incollarlo dove meglio crede)**


End file.
